Nathan (Hero!AU)
Nathan, also known as Nate, is the second child and youngest son of Justus and Angelique Archibald, and is also the second oldest of the Archibald cousins. History Nathan Andrew Archibald was born in Astoria, Queens, New York City to Justus and Angelique Archibald. He was the second child of the family and unlike his mother's pregnancy with his brother, which went fairly uncomplicated, Nate's was far more difficult since he developed his powers already in his mother's stomach. This caused great discomfort for his mother and caught the two expecting parents completely off guard, since neither was prepared or had heard of something like this happening before. Still unborn, Nathan seemed to have inherited his uncle's superhuman senses, making pregnant Angie even more sensitive about smells and tastes and more, considering she now have super-humanly sensitive senses. This made the pregnancy especially difficult for Nate's mother, and she were ultimately forced into bed-rest the last couple of months of the pregnancy when his baby-kicks developed such strength that he accidentally broke one of her ribs at one point. Her senses got so strong that she could feel scents miles away, could hardly bare any sound at all since her hearing were so good, and had to wear sunglasses on to some extent since her eyes were so sensitive to light. With his mother forced into bedrest and his father sometimes having to be out all night on missions his Nana and Pa as well as Gramps Keaton helped take care of his older brother as much as they could. His parents quickly discovered however that it wasn't optimal, so his father took leave from the superhero life, and instead took upon a part-time work in the auto-shop he worked in from time to time, turning himself into a full-time family man until Angie were a little better and Nate were born and a little older. Unlike his pregnancy Nate was a rather easy baby and a toddler, at least considering how hard the pregnancy with him had been. As Nathan grew older the two brothers quickly started wreaking havoc in the family home with their adopted cousin Sam Murphy, where Nate often turned to somewhat of the voice of reason for the pranks, so that it wouldn't go too far. However, as the brothers grew older Jamie eventually started growing closer to Sam, and the trio most often turned into a duo instead with Nathan seeking friends of his own as he started school. When Nate were six years old his parents surprised him and his brother with the news about their mother being pregnant again, this time with a little girl. Nate's little sister, Roxanne, finally came into the world a late winter morning when Nate had turned seven. Nate were thrilled at having a baby sister, and spoiled her rotten. However, his sister was anything but normal, developing her first power already at six months old. The years then progressed with their sister manifesting more powers at age two and five respectively with the last, thankfully, power manifesting just a couple of days before she would turn thirteen, while she started to get into puberty, turning this into her fourth and final power manifested. Growing up Nathan were especially close to his uncle Darren. The two sharing an interest in computers and technology, and as Nathan grew older his uncle started teaching and showing him the systems that Darren used for Team Justice's headquarters and technology. Their shared interest, and Nate's knowledge of the system, proving to be of valued use when Darren are out of commission for any reason. Personality Usually being a more calm and integrated child than his brother and cousin with far more emotional control than them, Nate as he got older often turned to somewhat of the voice of reason for the pranks, so that it wouldn't go too far. But although more serious and calm Nathan can be really sarcastic and snarky, and usually have a more darker tone of humor than his siblings and cousins. Appearance After the initial awkward teenage years Nathan grew into a very tall boy, even exceeding his father's 6' 3" with two inches, towering at 6'5" (196 cm), and taking over the title of tallest man in the family. He has a very lean built, resembling his father more in that aspect than his brother, basically being a tall and lanky man. Nate has a more particular taste in clothes than his other siblings do, especially during his teenage years when he went through a mixture of punk, streetwear skate creating his very own special clothing style. When he got older the clothes weren't as extreme anymore but he still wears his hair in a more punk-looking fashion with the left side shaved and the rest in a slightly longer fashion on the top of his head and shorter in the back. Nate has a piercing in his left earlobe and has also stretched his right lobe and wears a 12 mm plug in it. Nathan also has several tribal tattoos covering his body, a big one on his chest particularly shows over all neck aperture of shirts with lower necklines. Nathan and his younger sister Roxanne overall looks more like their mother than their older brother do. Nate even has inherited their mother's heterochromia, but he only has sectoral heterochromia, instead of complete like his mother has; his normal eye color is the same deep emerald green as his father, but his right iris are green with a brown section in it. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman senses: Nathan has inherited his uncle's powers, with an ability to see, smell, taste, feel and hear more than a normal human being can. * Sense Removal: In addition to his uncles powers Nathan also has the ability to completely take away other people's senses. Making them completely blind and deaf and with no sense of direction as they can't sense anything. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Nathan is an proficient combatant, both armed and unarmed, something he has learned from his uncle, who are a Martial Arts Karate Expert. Strength Level Nathan Archibald possesses the peak human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 6' 5" 176 lbs. He is able to lift at least twice his own body weight; enabling to press 363 lbs. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Family Tree Notes * Nathan develops his first power, heightened senses, before he was born. His evolved power, the ability to completely remove other people's senses, manifested the year he turned 13. * Interestingly enough despite Nathan's incredible sense of smell and taste he started smoking as a teenager and still do, and enjoys doing it. * Nathan is called "Nat" and "Squib" by his father instead of his more usual nickname. * As a teeenager Nate starts to dye his hair a darker shade of brown, a feature his brother's teasing him about being because of Nate's idolization with his uncle Darren. * At 6' 5" Nathan is the tallest of his family, as well as the rest of his extended family and family friends. Trivia * Andy Biersack, the actor who plays Nathan, is 6' 4" (193cm) tall. * Nathan is the only child of his siblings that was planned, both his brother and sister being unplanned although marvelous (in the end) surprises to his parents. * Nathan is also the only one out of his siblings and extended cousins that developed his powers while still inside his mother’s stomach. * Nathan were as a child called "Nuffy" by his uncle Darren. * Nathan was named after his uncle and grandfather respectively. His first name ''Nathan''' was derived from his uncle's middle name ''Nathaniel, and his middle name from his grandfather, Andrew. Etymology * Nathan is an Anglicized form of the Hebrew name Natan (נָתָן), meaning "to give". Other variations of the meaning is "given" or "he gave". In the Old Testament this is the name of both a court prophet during the reigns of King David and King Solomon and a son of King David. The prophet is sent by God to reproach King David for arranging the death of Uriah the Hittite in order to gain possession of Uriah's wife Bathsheba. It has been used as a Christian given name in the English-speaking world since the Protestant Reformation. Today, the name is also often used as a nickname for Nathaniel and Jonathan. * Andrew is of Greek origin with the meaning "strong, meanly, brave". It is derived from the Greek name Ανδρεας (Andreas), which was derived from ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος (andros) "of a man"). In the New Testament the apostle Andrew, the first disciple to join Jesus, is the brother of Simon Peter. According to tradition, he later preached in the Black Sea region, with some legends saying he was crucified on an X-shaped cross. Andrew, being a Greek name, was probably only a nickname or a translation of his real Hebrew name, which is not known. This name has been common (in various spellings) throughout the Christian world, and it became very popular in the Middle Ages. Saint Andrew is regarded as the patron of Scotland, Russia, Greece and Romania. The name has been borne by three kings of Hungary, American president Andrew Jackson (1767-1845), and, more recently, English composer Andrew Lloyd Webber (1948-). * Archibald as a boy's name is of German, English and Scottish origin with the meaning "genuine courage". Derived from the Germanic elements ercan "genuine" and bald "bold". The first element was altered due to the influence of Greek names beginning with the element αρχος (archos) meaning "master". The Normans brought this name to England. It first became common in Scotland in the Middle Ages. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:American Category:Metahuman